memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Lexington, Nebula-class
| status = 2365 (Active) | yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars | laid = | launched = 2365 (Active) | comm = | decomm = | length = 442.23 meters | beam = 318.11 meters | draft = | decks = | mass = 3,309,000 metric tonnes | prop = | speed = Warp 9.6 | crew = 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit | armament = Eight type-10 phaser emitters; two quantum torpedo launchers | defenses = Deflector shields | shuttle = | image2 = Stage9 generations bridge by phaeton99 dcqaagg-pre.jpg | caption2 =Bridge Refit (2371) | image3 = | image4 = }} [https://memory-gamma.fandom.com/wiki/Story:Star_Trek:_Lexington Featured in Star Trek: Lexington] Service History The USS Lexington (NCC-30405) is a 24th century Federation Nebula-class starship operated by Starfleet. Captain Wil Thoms has been the commanding officer of this ship since 2365. In that year, the Lexington was assigned a planetary exploration mission in Sector 028. The ship was listed on the Starship Deploy Status chart that was on display in the courtroom of Starbase 173. Chief Medical Officer, Commander Elizabeth Lense, has served aboard the Lexington since graduating as valedictorian from the Starfleet Medical Academy in 2369. In 2370, the Lexington rendezvoused with the USS Enterprise-D to load supplies for transport to the Taranko colony. In early 2371, the Lexington was refitted with four science stations, three along the starboard wall and one at the starboard side of the aft stations. Mission Ops was now the second station, followed by environmental control. Two engineering stations rounded out the aft area, while three communications stations were present along the port wall. The Lexington fought against the second Borg invasion at the Battle of Sector 001, in 2373. After the initial contact with the cube, the Lexington's first casualty report listed 96 dead, and 22 wounded. During the Dominion War began, the Lexington was attached to the Seventh Fleet, a Federation Alliance Fleet, and attempted to stop the Jem'Hadar in the Tyra system. Only 14 out of 112 ships survived the assault. In 2374, the Seventh Fleet took heavy losses again, this time at Sybaron. It was only at half strength at the time they were sent to Tibor Nebula, in the Kalandra sector, where they were going to attempt cut off the Dominion. The following year, the fleet was assigned to launch a counteroffensive against the Cardassians in the Kalandra sector. Since the end of the Dominion War, the Lexington patrolled the border of charted space in the Alpha Quadrant, with Deep Space 3 as a regular rendezvous, keeping the Breen at bay. The Lexington's assignment in 2381, after the Dominion War, was a deep space exploration mission of uncharted space between Deep Space 9 and Deep Space 3. The ship surveyed the space beyond the established border of the Alpha Quadrant after transporting supplies to the colony of Native Americans on Dorvan V. Namesake The Lexington (NCC-30405) is named after the Lexington (NCC-1709), a 23rd century Federation Constitution-class starship, which, in turn, is named after the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Lexington_(CV-2) Lexington] (CV-2), nicknamed "Lady Lex", an early aircraft carrier built for the United States Navy, the lead ship of the Lexington class. Schematic Crew for Deep Space Exploration Mission of Uncharted Space, Alpha Quadrant * Captain Wil Thoms, Commanding Officer, Human * Commander Niko Baagh, Executive Officer, Caitian * Lieutenant Otos E'Kim, Chief of Security, Ferengi * Lieutenant Eleutherio, Chief Engineer, Liberated Borg * Doctor Elizabeth Lense, Chief Medical Officer, Human * Lieutenant Allan Hood, Chief Science Officer, Human * Lieutenant Ba'el, Counselor, Klingon/Romulan * Junior-Grade Lieutenant Falora, Science Officer, Vulcan * Ensign D'Tan, Science Officer, Romulan * Ensign Timothy Harris, Science Officer, Human Stardate: 58776.2 (October 11, 2381) The USS Lexington, begins its first assignment of humanitarian aid to Dorvan V before heading to unexplored space in the Alpha Quadrant. Charted Course of USS Lexington into Unexplored Space The Lexington ''dropped off supplies, including portable matter replicators and one industrial replicator to the colony world of Dorvan V, with the end goal to help make the colony self-sufficient as part of the Cardassia Union's Reconstruction. As representatives of Starfleet Command, the crew was to meet with the colonists and their leaders, earning the proverbial "hearts and minds" by taking 2 weeks to give Federation aid and hospitality, helping the injured, reducing radiation levels and damage, and creating new homes and infrastructures, in addition to any general relief efforts. Cardassian space is teeming with Orions, Nausicaans, and Ferengi; they are taking advantage of the logistical chaos of these Cardassian colonies. Reports of Nausicaans enslaving colonists, Orions raiding ships, and Ferengi profiting by exploiting colonists, all are due to the desperate situation facing the Cardassians in protecting their border. The ''Lexington ''was expected to take all lawful steps necessary to safeguard the colonists through both negotiation and/or defense. Stardate: 58853 (November 8, 2381) The USS ''Lexington departed the Demilitarized Zone to resume its mission to seek out new life and new civilizations, charting unexplored space in the Alpha Quadrant, upon the arrival of additional Starfleet relief vessels at Dorvan V. Ship's Log Stardate: 58776.2; Sunday, October 11, 2381, Time: 07:30:43 * Maiden voyage, first mission of humanitarian aid to Cardassian colony world, Dorvan V. ETA to Dorvan V, ten days at warp 7. Stardate: 58796.4; Saturday, October 17, 2381, Time: 19:26:24 * Attacked by two Orion ships. Stationary for five days for repairs. Stardate: 58806.51; Thursday, October 22, 2381, Time: 09:01:39 * ETA to Dorvan V, two days at warp 8. Stardate: 58810.6; Friday, October 23, 2381, Time: 20:51:21 * Modified Deflector Dish to Eliminate Radiation from Dorvan V's Environment. Stardate: 58812; Saturday, October 24, 2381, Time: 09:07:12 * Reached Dorvan V. Engaged Nausicaan blockade. Stardate: 58814.8; Sunday, October 25, 2381, Time: 09:38:52 * Established base camp outside village between Dorvanians and Nausicaan mountain camp. Stardate: 58812; Wednesday, October 27, 2381, Time: 11:34:48 * Nausicaan conflict ends with Nausicaans forced from the Dorvan System. * Established staging area for future relief ships. Stardate: 58853; Sunday, November 8, 2381, Time: 08:16:48 * Set course to the Badlands. ETA: 8 days at warp 8. Stardate: 58874.8; Monday, November 16, 2381, Time: 07:14:52 * Entered the Badlands. Set course to the edge of explored space. ETA: 11 days at warp 8. Stardate: 58905.5; Friday, November 27, 2381, Time: 12:10:48 * Crossed into unexplored space. Began mapping-survey of sectors. Sector-scans scheduled to be completed every 24 hours, taking 7 days to cross a 20 light-year sector at warp 8. Stardate: 58915.1; Tuesday, December 1, 2381, Time: 00:16:33 * Discovered a graviton ellipse within a field of subspace sinkholes 15 light-years from border. * Subspace sinkholes proved to be too dangerous to pilot through due to extreme gravimetric shear, which disrupted the ship's warp field. * Utilizing a multispatial, subspace-controlled probe, it was determined that the sinkholes were approximately seven hundred meters in diameter * The sinkholes were determined to be out of phase with normal space, making it extremely difficult to detect. * Temporal differential discovered with a ratio of 0.2427 seconds per minute * A graviton ellipse was discovered within the field of subspace sinkholes, with an elliptical gravimetric distortion perimeter measuring 60 million terajoules of subspace energy. * The ellipse generated a dangerous electromagnetic radiation field, making the anomaly react like a magnet drawn toward the ship. To break free, power was deliberately dropped while simultaneously reversing the polarity of the deflector shields. * The anomaly emitted a level 9 gravimetric distortion through subspace, creating severe turbulence through that region, intermediately disrupting the ship's warp field * The actual elliptical perimeter of the anomaly was composed of gravimetric currents of increasing gravimetric shear intensity closer to the interior of the phenomenon. The anomaly occasionally discharged gravimetric surges in the perimeter, affecting the ship as it departed, even from thousands of kilometers away. Stardate: 58919.4; Wednesday, December 2, 2381, Time: 13:56:38 * Encountered Breen. Received garbled electronic sounds over audio. Universal translators needed to be adjusted in order to properly translate the syntax. * Questioned and warned to stay out of their space. Refused to meet. * Escorted by two Breen ships during mapping-survey of sector. * Encountered second a graviton ellipse within a field of subspace sinkholes 7 light-years away, within Altais sector. Again, the subspace sinkholes proved to be to dangerous to pilot through due to extreme gravimetric shear, which disrupted the ship's warp field. Course plotted around perimeter. * Temporal differential discovered with a ratio of 1.2486 seconds per minute * A graviton ellipse was discovered within the field of subspace sinkholes, with an elliptical gravimetric distortion perimeter measuring 25 million terajoules of subspace energy. * Mapped the Altais system, four rocky worlds, Altais III has a ring system, with two, dark matter asteroids belts. Stardate: 58923; Thursday, December 3, 2381, Time: 21:28:48 * Breen opened fire as we approached the Nu Draconis system, as expected; Nu Draconis is within Breen space. Hails ignored. Border never crossed. * Disabled both ships. Port nacelle damaged. Breen answered hails, refused assistance. Continued on with mission after six hours worth of repairs. * Mapped Nu Draconis system, binary star system within Breen space, 0.267 au away from each other, almost circular orbit with an eccentricity of 0.03. * Nu Draconis system consists of one Jovian Planet (prime), 29 small moons, 4 large moons, 3 rocky planets, and 4 ice planets. * Nu Draconis II: planetary rings, trace atmosphere * Nu Draconis V: four small moons Stardate: 58925.3; Friday, December 4, 2381, Time: 17:37:40 * Discovered a third graviton ellipse within a field of subspace sinkholes between Breen space and charted space. * Again, the subspace sinkholes proved to be to dangerous to pilot through due to extreme gravimetric shear, which disrupted the ship's warp field. Course plotted around perimeter. * Temporal differential discovered with a ratio of 0.1213 seconds per minute * A graviton ellipse was discovered within the field of subspace sinkholes, with an elliptical gravimetric distortion perimeter measuring 120 million terajoules of subspace energy. * Finished mapping Altais sector and began mapping Edasich sector. * Original Breen escort ships traded off with Breen replacement ships. Ignored hails. * Verified that System HD 150706 consisted of a Sun-like yellow dwarf and two Jovian planets. Stardate: 58929.7; Sunday, December 6, 2381, Time: 08:10:19 * Confirmed that Edasich is larger and more massive than the Sun, with 1.8 times the mass and nearly 12 times the radius. It exhausted its supply of hydrogen at its core and left the main sequence. Radiating over 55 times the luminosity, with orange hue. Confirmed presence of circumstellar debris disk. Crew enjoyed watching the beauty of the star's light through the debris disk. * Mapped planet Hypatia, in habitable zone around Edasich, in spite of Breen warning of attack; Edasich system is not located in Breen space. An Earth-like planet was discovered with an atmosphere that is toxic to humans due to high levels of carbon dioxide. One large continent stretches from the north pole to the south pole. Ecosystems range from tropical rain forest to arid grassland and frozen tundra. * First contact was made with the Hypatians, which consisted of two races that evolved parallel to each other, the Magnoliophytians and the Cephalopodians. The Cephalopodians enslaved the Magnoliophytians after a world war almost one thousand years ago and enforced a rigid caste system. * Two moons of Hypatia are used in large-scale farming by the Magnoliophytians to support the Cephalopodians on Hypatia. * Though the Cephalopodians are aware of replicator technology, they refuse to integrate it into their society for fear of disrupting their caste system and way of life for the last one thousand years. * The Magnoliophytians, are polypedal, have tall, thin bodies, small, and finely-tuned micro-receptors which detect light and vibration. They use vine-like tentacles to grab objects and smaller vine-like tentacles for fine-motor skills. They walk using smaller, multiple vine-like tentacles surrounded by a complex root system for nourishment. * For energy, they absorb nutrients through their root system and rely on photosynthesis to form carbohydrates from carbon dioxide and a source of hydrogen (such as water) in the chlorophyll-containing cells (as of green plants) exposed to light. Stardate: 58933.8; Monday, December 7, 2381, Time: 20:05:16 * First Contact made with the Cephalopodians. They are bipedal, have elongated bodies, large eyes, a beak, eight arms, two of which for walking, and two tentacles. They are mainly soft-bodied with an internal skeleton. * The two long tentacles are used to grab objects and balance while the eight arms are used for fine-motor skills. They are bioluminescent and have the ability to change color for camouflage and communication. * For energy, they consume crustacean-like creatures, clasping the food tightly and tearing into pieces with their beak-like mouth. The tentacles have rings and hook-like structures giving them a firm grip and suction. * Asylum granted to three Magnoliophytian Hypatians, requested to remain aboard until suitable home is found or we reach Federation Space. * Magnoliophytian request for our plants, seedlings, and seed bank denied. Stardate: 58935.9; Tuesday, December 8, 2381, Time: 14:29:02 * Encountered two Breen ships while approaching Breen space to survey the CL Draconis system. Breen warned us about approaching their border. Would not let us get closer by coming between the Lexington and their border. Began continued shadowing us through the sector. * Confirmed CL Draconis as an F-type subgiant star that consumed the hydrogen at its core. It is spinning rapidly with a projected rotational velocity of 165 km/s, giving it an oblate shape with an equatorial bulge that is 8% larger than the polar radius. * CL Dra has 1.68 times the mass of the Sun and is radiating 10.2 times the Sun's luminosity from its photosphere at an effective temperature of 7,439 K. * Encountered a D'Kora-class Marauder, Ferengi, interested in trading star charts. The Ferengis also offered souvenirs, novelty headskirts, accessories, and music recordings featuring the historical Battle of Prexnak in exchange for latinum. Stardate: 58936.2; Wednesday, December 9, 2381, Time: 17:06:43 * The same two Breen ships drew closer to us while while we approached Breen space to survey the Princeps binary system. Breen warned again about approaching their border, falsely accused us of crossing, this time. Would not let us get closer. Contined their escorting, again. * Verified that the Princeps A and B are 3,800 AU apart, required 120,000 years to complete an orbit of each other. * Pinceps A exhausted its supply of hydrogen at its core and evolved into a giant star with a radius more than ten times the radius of the Sun. The outer envelope of this star has an effective temperature of 4,847 K. * Pinceps B has similar physical properties of the Sun. Stardate: 58944; Friday, December 11, 2381, Time: 13:26:23 * Finished mapping the Edasich sector and part of Princeps sector. Began mapping Dubhe sector. * Verified that Dubhe A is the primary star, and it is a giant star that has evolved away from the main sequence after consuming the hydrogen at its core. * Verified that Dubhe B is also a main sequence star, orbiting at a mean separation of 23 AU, completing its orbit every 44.4 years * Continued to receive interference from Breen jamming devices to prevent scanners from penetrating Breen space. Launched two probes, both destroyed by Breen. * Celebrated being part of the Big Dipper constellation. Hailed Breen to offer them to join us, but, received no response. Stardate: 58949.1; Sunday, December 13, 2381, Time: 10:06:57 * Entered Rotanev sector, verifying that the Rotanev system is a binary star system, consisting of a pair of F-type stars that orbit each other with a period of 26.66 years. * Verified that Rotanev A is a giant star with 1.75 times the mass and 24 times the luminosity of the Sun. * Verified that Rotanev B is a subgiant star that has 1.47 times the Sun's mass and 8 times the Sun's luminosity. Scans found that system is around 1.8 billion years old. Stardate: 58968.3; Sunday, December 20, 2381, Time: 10:18:28 * Left Rotanev sector, setting course to Antos IV Spaceport for additional repairs. * The natives offered to teach Doctor Lens and Lieutenant Hood the "art of cellular metamorphosis" to restore the parts of body that were destroyed. Lens and Hood both declined due to the experience of Captain Garth of Izar. Stardate: 58974.4; Tuesday, December 22, 2381, Time: 15:44:38 * Departed Antos IV Spaceport to continue surveying Rotenav sector. Stardate: 58982; Friday, December 25, 2381, Time: 10:19:12 * Members of the crew celebrated Christmas. Captain Thoms wanted to host a Christmas party in the science labs, out of tradition. Lieutenant Hood objected to the location and convinced the captain to move it to the holodeck. Stardate: 58992.6; Tuesday, December 29, 2381, Time: 07:10:33 * Docked at Deep Space 3 for shore leave so the crew could participate in Admiral Marcus Holt's annual palio held on January 1, 2382 per his invitation. Stardate: 59001.1; Friday, January 1, 2382, Time: 09:38:09 *Lieutenant Allan Hood competed in the New Year's Day Mixed Swordsmanship Competition with thirty-two other combatants, coming in eighth place, fighting with a longsword modeled after the one passed down through his family since the time of the Swedish Intervention in the Thirty Years' War, between 1630 and 1635 against the Holy Roman Empire. *Hood competed against Klingons, Vulcans, Andorians, Romulans, Breen, and the Kalar of Rigel VII. Stardate: 59009.4; Monday, January 4, 2382, Time: 10:20:38 *Lieutenant Hood leads a week long planetary survey team to update knowledge of Berengaria VII's potential for colonization and resources, documenting the ecosystem including a species of dragon-like flying reptiles. *Hood receives permission for his family to join him on Berengaria VII. Stardate: 59028.4; Monday, January 11, 2382, Time: 08:47:02 * Assigned to explore a black cluster, located in Sector 97, for a week. Formed nine billion years ago from hundreds of collapsed protostars. Seven times more massive than any black cluster that had been previously sighted. Stardate: 59047.6; Monday, January 18, 2382, Time: 08:58:33 * Entered Upsilon Ursae Majoris sector. * Verified that Upsilon Ursae Majoris A is an F-type subgiant star and a Delta Scuti variable with a period of 0.1327 days and an amplitude of 0.050 magnitude. Scans found that it was 1.168 billion years old, is spinning rapidly with a projected rotational velocity of 124.2 km/s, rotating every 1.2 days. The star has about 1.57 times the mass of the Sun and 2.79 times the Sun's radius. * Upsilon Ursae Majoris B was found to be 419.8 AU away with a mass of 40% that of the Sun. Stardate: 59065.2; Sunday, January 24, 2382, Time: 19:09:07 * Entered orbit around HD 113337(b) after crossing into Sector HD 89744. * Verified that HD 113337 is a spectral type (F6V), yellow-white star with a solar mass of 1.4 Stardate: 59078; Friday, January 29, 2382, Time: 11:16:48 * Entered orbit around HD 89744. * Verified that HD 86744 is an F-type subgiant star, 1.45 times the mass of the Sun, with a projected rotational velocity of 8.0 km/s. * Two planets in orbit, no planets in this star's habitable zone. * HD 86744(b) is 8.35 Jupiter masses while © is 5.36 Jupiter masses. Category:Federation starships Category:Nebula class starships